This application relates generally to radar. More specifically, this application relates to methods, systems, and devices for resolving radar measurement ambiguities.
One of the fundamental objectives of meteorological radar systems is to sample the atmosphere surrounding the Earth to provide a quantitative measure of different weather phenomena, such as tornadoes. However, a monostatic Doppler radar transmitting pulses with uniform pulse repetition frequency may face a limitation on maximum unambiguous range and maximum unambiguous velocity based on the pulse repetition frequency and the radar's wavelength. There may be a trade-off between the maximum unambiguous range and the maximum unambiguous velocity, as their product may be fixed for a given wavelength. This trade-off may be even more stringent for shorter wavelength radars, such as X-band radars.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved methods and systems for operating radar arrangements to resolve radar measurement ambiguities.